Vanilla
Vanilla is a fan character created by Vanilla-the-wolf on Deviantart. Character Info Vanilla is a pale-yellow wolf with beige ear-innards and tail-end. She has long, black hair, a dark blue hoodie with the hood down with a dark red pocket and tassels, and dark brown pants. She is stupid and easily confused, although is not as dumb as Lumpy. Despite being 13 years old, she acts mentally much younger, and some others mistake her being a young child. She does many childish things, such as drawing childish pictures with crayon, bouncing like Pinkie Pie, and singing obnoxiously. If she is confused, she will usually say, "...I don't get it" with a confused look. However, she is also very friendly and playful. Origin Note: THIS IS THE ABRIDGED VERSION!! When Vanilla was about 4 years old, her father (a white wolf) went to fight for the military (not the W.A.R) and never returned. Believing that he was dead, her mother (a yellow cat) raised her up until she was 11, when her mother died of an unknown disease. Vanilla was upset due to this, but then was happy when she believed that they happy now and in a better place. She then decided to live at her parent's house alone. Personality Vanilla is obviously stupid and easily confused. At the same time, she is also sweet, quirky, bubbly, talkative, and energetic. She is overly-optimistic, almost never getting angry or sad. She is also outgoing and looking for adventure, fun, or things to do with her friends. Sometimes she can be risky like Cuddles and do dangerous things, but is not as risky as him. Her behavior can sometimes lead to her death. Team Vanilla has an alliance with some of her closest friends, Edward (Human), Alioth, Tum, Neeko, and Pablo. They are together in RPs between them a lot and are proven to be close. They usually just hang out, but sometimes they commit heroic acts, though Edward and Tum usually does the most of it. They call themselves "Heroes Team". Electric Form Vanilla was given an electric necklace from her friend, Candy the cat, one day. When she puts it on, she enters her electric form. She doesn't use it often, only in emergencies. She is powerful and can shoot electric lights in this form, but she usually shocks herself with it. Episodes Starring None yet Featuring #Horse Power #Squeals on the Bus Appearances #Cracker Land Part 2 #Mall to Stall #Skunked #Running Three #Ticket or Leave It Kills *None yet Fates Deaths #Mall to Stall - Accidentally gets shot by Lumpy #Horse Power - Beheaded by weight ball. #Running Three - Crashes along with Scared and Pierce. #Squeals on the Bus - Impaled by Pierce's quills. #Ticket or Leave It - Ran over by Lifty and Shifty. Injuries #Skunked - Gets her face scratched by a skunk Gallery Links Treebook: Treebook/Vanilla Ask page: Ask Vanilla DeviantArt: Vanilla-the-wolf Category:Annoying characters Category:Children Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Characters with clothes Category:Stupid characters Category:Free to Use Category:Good characters Category:Canines Category:Fan Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:YellowishWolf's Characters Category:Season 60 Introductions Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters who wear clothes